I'm home
by houseofanubislover10897
Summary: Korra ran away when she returned to the south pole after defeating amon and she returns a year later with some new friends and mako is instantly jealous.
1. Chapter 1

Korra's POV

'I can't believe it my bending is really gone' I think to myself as I sink to the ground crying. I just rode on naga's back to a cliff to be away from everyone. I can't believe that everything I have trained for since I was a kid was taken away from me. I failed everyone my parents,tenzin, the white lotus,bolin,and mako. I'm so ashamed of myself all I can do is cry. I can finally let it all out now that I'm away from everyone. I hear something behind me and I turn around and see my childhood friend kody who I haven't seen in years since he and his brothers moved away,on a glider. (like aang's old orange one only blue) he reaches for me and I grab his hand ignoring the shout of "NO" that comes from mako as he runs towards me. I ignore his cry and I fly away with kody as he pulls me onto his back. I turn my head and see the form of mako growing smaller as we fly farther away. But even though I am far away from him I can see that he is crying.


	2. seeing old friends,my bending is back

Korra's POV

Me and kody have been flying for a few hours and I have my eyes closed about to fall asleep when I feel kody finally land. I open my eyes and see his brothers Alex,Jet,and Antonio running towards us. I look around and see that we are at some type of temple and I realize that we are standing outside of the southern air temple, avatar aang's old home. I hug the guys and look at them all. The guy's are quadruplets and have the same skin tone as me and have black\brown hair (like jet from avatar the last airbender) the only way I can tell them apart is their eye color along with the fact that they bend different elements. Kody has blue eyes,Alex had green, jet has brown,and Antonio has hazel. Kody is a waterbender,Antonio is a firebender,Alex is a earthbender, and jet is a non-bender. A little while after I am settled into my new room which used to be aang's room I go to a meadow next to the temple and stand on top of a hill and look down crying.

"Your finally connected to you spiritual self" a familiar voice says from behind me. I turn around and see avatar aang.

"How?" I asked him shocked. He smiles at me genuinely.

"When we hit our weakest point we are open to the greatest change" he says as all the other avatars form behind him. He places his left hand on my shoulder and a few of his right hand's fingers on my forehead. I close my eyes and concentrate. I feel myself go into the avatar state as i am lifted off of the ground and I bend a ring of fire,a gust of air,a few rocks out of the ground, and a wave of water in a nearby pond. I slowly come out of the avatar state and land on the ground. I open my eyes and see that aang and the other avatars' are gone. I look ahead and see jet looking at me proudly. I run over to him and we hug. Once we break away from the hug I decide to ask him something.

"Can you teach me kung fu?" I asked him, I need to know how to fight without bending. He knows why I asked him this and he agrees to teach me.


	3. I'm back

Mako's POV (one year later)

I am currently in my room at air temple island crying on my bed. I miss my Korra, why did she leave with that boy moments after I admitted I was in love with her. I hope she will return to me. I love her so much that all I want to do is grab her by the hips and cuddle with her. I hear the door open and turn to see bolin staring at me sadly.

"Mako are you ok?" he asks me. I whimper and shake my head no. I want my girl back. I want to hold her close and kiss her senselessly. Bolin comforts me and has me get ready to go to narook's noodles with him,pabu,and asami. When we were at the park we saw an old fire nation balloon (like the one aang saw in the chamber of the eastern air temple). It landed about fifty feet away from us. The next thing we know four boys around our age hop out of the balloon and I noticed that the all looked alike except they were all wearing different styles of clothes. One was wearing water tribe cloths,one was wearing fire nation clothes, one was dressed like an earthbender,and the last was wearing an outfit that was somewhat similar to what I was wearing when Korra defeated amon. I also noticed that they looked familiar but I don't know why. Suddenly the boy in water tribe cloths helps a girl dressed in fire nation clothes. I see her face and I did the only thing I could think of.

"Korra" I yelled happily. 'my lover is back' I think to myself joyously. She looked around when she heard my voice and when her eyes landed on me she gasped and got the boys attention and said something to them and they nodded. She then begins to run towards me. I open my arms excitedly and she runs into them. I hug her tightly and nuzzle my face into her neck lovingly not wanting to ever let her go.

"I missed you so much" I told her beginning to cry. She looks at me for a second and then began to kiss away my tears.

"I missed you too" she tells me before kissing my cheek lovingly.


End file.
